


Art Therapy

by Reronettie (Killianemma915)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianemma915/pseuds/Reronettie
Summary: Sexy times in between Elizabeth and Franco in the Art Therapy Room.
Relationships: Robert "Franco" Frank/Elizabeth Webber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Art Therapy

Art Therapy-  
Today was Franco's first day back since his mind had been wiped, and he lost his memory for four months. The program had been closed since his attack. He didn't know what else to call the events of the last four months. He was not handling things well. When Elizabeth told him some things he did when he was Drew, he was devastated. His brother being dead what was hard enough, but with Kim too. The situation was almost unbearable.  
Kim Nero had been a predator. The woman took advantage of his body when he was not in control. Coming to terms with that nearly broke him. At first, he had seen the whole mess as cheating. Dr. Kevin Collins convinced him that he was not to blame. He possessed no memory of the incident, and he wasn't in control. The body he and Drew briefly shared, had been used against his will. This assault was no different than when Jim Harvey hurt him as a child. Elizabeth was wonderful. She was always trying to remind him that she loved him. Franco didn't think he would have survived the ordeal without her. In many ways, she was his anchor in the storm. Marrying her was the best decision he ever made. He still wondered most of the time, what possibly made a woman as amazing as her love him. Questioning her reasoning was not worth it; he would never understand. The last class of the day had been the pediatric cancer patients, and he just finished cleaning up when Elizabeth's head popped through the door.  
"Are you peeking in on us again, Gopher?" He glimpsed her for the first time. Today was her day off, and she spent the morning getting a haircut. Her long hair was gone. The change was unexpected, but he liked it. The shorter hairstyle was beautiful.  
"Most husbands wouldn't notice." She commented with a grin.  
"I'm not most husbands." His expression filled with mock offense.  
"Does it look bad?" She asked, touching it self-consciously.  
"It's different." He considered the style for several seconds. "But, I love it."  
"You would tell me that if it looked like someone took a wood chipper to it."  
"No, if that happened, I would buy you a hat." If the room had pillows, she probably would have hit him with one. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
"I wanted to see how your first day back was going." The Canvas, with his surprise painting under it, was still on the easel. She wanted to peek again but didn't think she should push her luck. "Any luck painting?" The canvas drop cloth covering the work still had a thick layer of dust.  
"Haven't started yet." The words hung in the air. "I've been thinking about renting a new studio. The last one has too many bad memories, but maybe something fresh so that I can create somewhere besides this room."  
"I think it's a great idea." He moved in closer and pulled her into his chest as she grinned at him. The scent of her made everything better. Whatever the stylist used in her hair did have an odor of coconuts, but he still picked up the smell that was just her. He stared down into her eyes, devilishly.  
"I don't like that smile. What are you thinking?"  
"I was thinking about how good you smelled." The sound of his inhalation made her giggle.  
"You smell like oil paint and acetone." She teased.  
"Sorry, I didn't get to shower yet." The scent of art supplies always made him self-conscious.  
"Don't. I like it." She mocked his inhalation from a few seconds earlier. As she leaned up, their lips came together. He hadn't expected the kiss to have so much heat. Usually, Elizabeth was careful in her place of work. Since he had been back, they'd had lots of sex. He assumed the constant lust was a combination of making up for the lost time and needing to experience their connection again. His mouth fell to the floor when Elizabeth walked to the door, pulled the blinds shut over the window and locked it.  
"What was that for?" His eyes were traveling up and down her body.  
"I think I need a private art therapy consultation." She made her way back over to him. A part of him was a little worried. He missed four months of work, and now he was consorting with a hot nurse in his art room. If the nurse had been anyone but his gorgeous, perfect wife, he would have stopped this right there. She moved back to him, and her hands snaked around his waist. She kissed the spot he loved on the side of his neck.  
"Elizabeth." He made a single token effort to convince her that maybe they shouldn't do it. The smile she gave him went straight to his groan. "We have a bed at home."  
"There are also have three boys at home." She reminded him and then kissed him again; this time, her tongue made its way into his mouth. He could never say no to someone he loved as much as her. They moved backward until her back stopped at the table. He lifted her onto it, his never leaving her. She sat on the edge, kissing him as his hands moved down her body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered that he taught the group children's classes around this table. At the moment, most of his cognitive function was focused on pleasing his wife. Elizabeth was short, so her legs did not quite reach the floor. He gave her a lust-filled expression as he undid the snap on her Jeans. The floor was cold as he fell to his knees between her dangling legs. He had the idle thought that the last time he had been on his knees in this room, he proposed to her.  
The caresses started, as he kissed the ball of each foot, then her calves, the back of each knee, and up to her inner thighs. She moaned a little when he stopped to stare into her eyes. Elizabeth had gorgeous eyes in the world. He helped her shift so that her underwear could come down. It didn't take long for her jeans to hit the floor. He positioned her feet on his shoulders, hoping to give her some leverage as he dived in with his tongue. She moaned as he explored her, sometimes licking on the outside and other times going as deep as he could. Franco knew she loved it when he went down on her. The taste of his wife was intoxicating.  
"Babe." He heard her scream as he added one finger. The influx of juices and the way her body was quivering told him that she was close. He added a second finger and moved his tongue to the spot he knew made her see stars. It took less than a second for her to convulse under him. Even after four years, he could still do that to her body. Her fingers raked through his hair, and he idly wondered if he should grow the hair back out because he missed her playing with the tendrils when it was longer.  
"You are so beautiful when you come." Eyes ran up and down his body. He loved it when she watched him like this. She looked debauched with her shirt still on, and her brand-new haircut mussed up in the back.  
"I need more." The words were almost like a plea. This didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was that she jumped down from the table and changed their positions, shifting them so that his back was against the table. On the third try, she managed to get the button on his jeans. Her brain must still be a little foggy from the orgasm. She pulled his pants and underwear down in the same motion, then rubbed up and down his now exposed member with her hand. His hands explored her much shorter hair.  
Franco groaned slightly as her tongue began swirling around the tip of him. This was an act they rarely did because Elizabeth was so good at it, and he never wanted to stop her. Often, he could not recover quickly enough to make love to her if she finished him with her mouth. Most of the time, he was desperate to be inside his wife. Even as she took him deeper into her mouth, he longed to feel her around him, fitting him in a way no other woman ever had. She bobbed up and down his length, and his body struggled to hold on. Her mouth was enough to drive him wild.  
"Elizabeth Honey, you need to stop now." His voice was wanton. "Please, I need to be inside of you."  
"Ok." She said, getting to her feet. They both still had their shirts on. Franco turned her around again so that her stomach was against the table. She gave him a little giggle. They never had sex this way, because he liked to look into her eyes as he made love to her, but this would be the easiest way with no bed or other surfaces to rest against. He reached down, making sure she was still ready with one finger. After finding her soaked, he lined up with her entrance and plunged into her from behind. She keened in pleasure. He was deeper than usual at this angle, and he felt terrific. No person ever made him crave them like Elizabeth. "More." She begged, and he obliged, increasing his speed as he moved. This was different from their typical lovemaking sessions. This time sex was more about sating their deep desire for one another. Elizabeth clung to the edge of the table with her hands as he pounded into her. He reached his hands inside her shirt, pulling her right breast free from her bra and pinching it as he continued to drive into her with a furious pace.  
"I'm going to..." he began to say as Elizabeth wiggled back a little making him see stars. He fought to hold it in. She reached down and found her own body stroking herself as he moved inside her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, her body convulsed around his, and he let go just as the art therapy table crashed to the floor. He managed to stop Elizabeth from falling laughing as they came down from the high. They kissed for several seconds, not caring about the broken table.  
They both put their bottoms on, surprised that the noise from the table breaking had not made half the hospital run to check on them. Once his clothes were fully re-situated, he walked over and assessed the wreckage. Two of the legs were snapped in half, and the fiberboard top was cracked in two. The butcher paper tablecloth that covered the top was rumpled where Elizabeth's hands and butt touched it. They both laughed.  
"Think I can requisition a new one from the hospital?" He pulled her back against his chest.  
"I think you and I will be shopping for a new table tonight." She laughed. Elizabeth went over and unlocked the door. The moment she did she found nurse Epiphany staring her up and down.  
"Everything ok in here?" She asked, looking at both of them.  
"Yeah, Franco was just packing up to leave, and the table fell," Elizabeth explained, showing Epiphany the wreckage.  
"I'll have maintenance come clean it up." Epiphany placed her hands on her hips; she was not a stupid woman. As she began to walk away, she turned back and said. "Next time you get frisky on hospital property, try not to destroy things."  
"How did you..." Elizabeth started to say.  
"The two of you have serious sex hair, and it smells like a French brothel in here." She looked at them with her classic Epiphany eye-roll. They both laughed. At least she wouldn't turn them in. They walked away hand in hand. Not even really caring if anyone stared at them.


End file.
